Pink Sash
by Cerulean Blossom
Summary: Quote- "Wendy was married in white with a pink sash. It is strange to think that Peter did not alight in the church and forbid the banns." - Peter Pan by JM Barrie


**Title:** Pink Sash

**Genre:** Peter Pan

**Author:** Cerulean Blossom

**Based on the novel.**

_Not a very exciting piece of writing. It just blurted out of me as I sat in front of my computer. _

"**Wendy was married in white with a pink sash. It is strange to think that Peter did not alight in the church and forbid the banns."-** _Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was spring once again. The flowers bloomed with precision, and the cold winter melted into fresh green and sweet blue scents of the love ridden season. Somewhere in the days of long ago, he had stopped coming, and forgotten all about her. Sometime in the island of never ending joy, he had smiled his last smile for the memory of the girl who was his pretend mother.

The season had come, just like every other year. With a hope beyond all hope, that the boy in the skeleton leaves would grace her window again, but he never did. Michael stopped believing the third year around, and all the others had stopped so just before the first. She was truly alone, and had been all these past springs.

A knock at the oak door brought life to the room, and Wendy turned from her stand in front of the tall mirror. "Come in."

The door opened and Mrs. Darling walked in, her eyes immediately falling upon her daughter as she stood twisting about to greet her, but being careful not to disturb the seamstresses as they fixed the final touches upon her gown.

"Oh, my darling. You look lovely. I cannot believe the day has finally come." Mrs. Darling swooned, placing one hand upon her daughter's cheek.

Wendy smiled pleasantly. "Yes, mother. It is…like a dream come true."

"Not fretting? Are you my dear? It is alright if you are. All women do."

Wendy sighed lightly, pressing her lips tighter, but smiled convincingly. "No. I am very much pleased with Charles. He is a good man."

"And he will make a fine husband. You will see."

A few more gestures of wedding morning sympathies and tender affections, and Mary turned to the mounted clock on top of the fireplace. "Oh, my heavens! It is nearly time to begin!" She exclaimed, signaling to the seamstresses to rush. A few more touches, and they completed their task, standing up and stepping back as Wendy turned to look in the mirror.

"It's simply lovely. Just like you." Mrs. Darling said, placing her hands on Wendy's shoulders and looking at her daughter's reflection.

Wendy's face was an unreadable novel. The line of her lips was stalled right between a smile and a void, and her gaze seemed determined and denounced. Her posture was unwavering and somewhat rigid. "It seems…too white."

Mrs. Darling's smile faded as she turned her gaze to her daughter's in the mirror. "What do you mean? White…is proper…for a lady."

Wendy heaved a light sigh, turning to face her mother. "Nothing to worry about mother. I am still…very much a lady."

Mrs. Darling placed the palm of her hand on her chest, sighing in relief, the tender smile returning to her lips. It is odd to think, that her smile did not change much after Peter took her kiss with him.

"Oh, well, that can be easily fixed." Mrs. Darling left the room, calling forth for Liza. After a few murmurs could be heard from the hallway, Mrs. Darling returned with a pink sash in her hands. "I don't know why exactly I opted to bring this today, but something said you might need it." She pulled the ends apart, allowing Wendy to see the full length of the sash.

"My sash." Wendy gasped below her breath. A spark flickered in her eyes.

"I thought the color was just lovely, and perhaps, it is why I brought it."

Wendy slid her un-gloved hand on the sash, barely gracing it. She smiled sweetly, and drew in her lower lip, closing her eyes momentarily. "Yes. It will be perfect. This will make it perfect."

Mrs. Darling tied the sash around her daughter's waist, and Wendy turned to look into the mirror again. Her smile remained and her eyes lit up. She was complete.

Wendy was left alone for a few minutes to prepare herself for the ceremony. A caressing wind filled the room, turning her attention towards the window. Winds where always a cause for joy and sorrow, waking her most fondest memories, and tormenting her with the same. But now, it was not so hard. Now, she could go ever so forward without feeling it was all left behind. Now, everything seemed just right, if not perfect, at least not entirely wrong.

Wendy walked towards the window and reached out, placing her hands on the wooden panes. One lengthened glance out into the evening's falling sun, its last rays of orange gold gracefully whisking across the horizon, receding into the dimming night, and she pulled the window closed. No lock, just closed.

The ceremony went on as planned. The church bells rang, and 30 white doves were released into the skies. Wendy kissed her husband and the priest dubbed her Mrs. Charles Terwood. Wendy Moira Angela Darling was no more.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Many spring times ago…

"Wendy!" Peter glided through the air, his arms stretched out below him as they dragged a heavy sack, slowing down his usually graceful flight.

"Peter!" Wendy yelled back, walking out from the little tree house onto the makeshift porch, a needle and sock in her hands.

Peter reached the porch and tossed the sack into the house with a heavy thrust. He turned a wicked glare to Wendy. "Pssh." He said and took her work from her hands. "leave the darning for later! I have booty to show you!" He took her hand and pulled her into the little house, tossing the sock and needle on a little table to the side and sat down with his legs crossed on the ground next to the sack, pulling Wendy down with him.

She sat down and brushed her night gown to cover her lap entirely, and smiled as Peter worked the knot of the sack. "I found it in one of the caves where pirates use to stash away their loot! It's not jewelry. They always keep that in sealed trunks and the like…but this can be just as good. Maybe that one thing…silk!..." he rummaged through the contents and began to pull out each garment, one by one.

Nothing much to credit his excitement. A few dresses of such ridiculous fancy, white gargantuan wigs like those Peter had seen in the plundered paintings that still remained in the caverns, and a few other odd pieces of attire. The only thing that even caught his eye, was the very last thing that remained in the bottom of the sack. When he pulled it out, he felt the softness of it's material against his fingertips, and he continued to rub them against the cloth. Wendy's eye's went wide when she saw it as well. A silken pink sash.

"Oh, how sweet!"

"It's nice!" Peter exclaimed. He pondered as to what he could use it for. Perhaps Wendy could fashion a new pillow case for him. He looked up to her and saw the expression on her face as she glanced at the cloth. His eyes remained on her for a moment. It had been but the second spring cleaning – and he knew so because he carved a mark on the wooden post next to his bed for every year she came back- and already, he could tell Wendy was becoming more of a lady than a girl. It was in her demeanor and in her speech. Of course, it was in her height and form as well, but that he never paid much mind to. There weren't many girly things in the little house, or in the Neverland for that matter. Wendy was the prettiest thing to exist there, and Peter felt that perhaps, such a pretty piece would best be suited for her, lest she would tire of such boyish things and refuse to return one day.

"Wait, a minute. It's a girly thing isn't it???" he said, shifting the cloth so he would hold it by his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, it's a sash. A pink sash. It's for lady to wear."

"Ugh." He replied and tossed it towards her. "Here, you can have it. I have no use for such girly things."

"Why thank you, Peter." She said, shaking her head at Peter's show of disgust. "It might not be your cup of tea, but I will keep it close to my heart forever, simply because you gave it to me." She leaned in and daintily kissed him on the cheek. He grimaced and turned to look at her as she merrily scoffed at his silly reply and turned towards her side of the little house, placing the sash inside the trunk she used to store her personal belongings, and returned to her darning.

Peter returned the scattered clothes to the sack and tossed it to the side of the room. He'd return it to the cave later. For now, he amused himself by sitting on his bed and playing his flute as Wendy darned his socks- how he ever wore them out so, was beyond her, for he almost never wore them. He watched her as she worked, and he smiled as she smiled. Once in a while, she would look up and he'd tear his gaze away from her, and watch the little fire instead.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter?" she said, looking up from her work.

"What will you use it for?"

"I don't know. I suppose, wear it." She said and returned her eyes to her sewing.

"But, you're not wearing it now."

"Well, it's a rather elegant piece of clothing. One should save such garments for important things, like parties and weddings."

"But, there are none of either in Neverland." He said, looking rather sad. "Oh…but there are fairy socials and Indian celebrations!"

"Oh, but such clothing is not proper for such events. I would wear my best skeleton leaf costume for a fairy social, and the Indians would surely prefer me to wear the skins and pelts. No, the sash is only meant for proper English society. I shall take it with me and leave it at home."

Peter frowned. He wanted it to remain here. "We could have a wedding for you to wear it to!" He cried out.

"A wedding?" Wendy smiled, still not looking up. "And whose wedding would it be?"

"A wedding needs to belong to someone?" He asked, rather perplexed.

She looked up. "Yes, Peter. Don't you know what a wedding is?"

He didn't reply.

"A wedding is a party, where a girl and a boy say they want to forever remain together."

Peter's face lit up. "And if a boy and a girl have a wedding, they will really remain together forever?"

"Well, that is their …err…vow, yes."

Peter smiled wide, and rushed to his feet, stomping on the ground and placing his flute back into place on his side. "Then we shall have a wedding! And you shall wear your sash!"

Wendy gasped. "Peter…we can't…"

"But you said you'd only wear your sash for a wedding or a party…we'll have them both!"

"But…a wedding…"

"I want a wedding!" he demanded.

Wendy moved to deny him his request, but she stopped. A Neverland wedding would not mean what a London wedding would, and it might be quite fun. Peter would never know what it really meant, and it would only please him. She smiled. "Than a wedding you shall have."

That night, Fey and sprite, Indian and lost boy united under the stars, and Wendy instructed the Indian chief in the English form of the ceremony. She wore her white night gown, with forget-me-nots in her honey brown hair, and her pink sash around her waist. Peter wore his skeleton leaves complete with a garland of the like on his golden head.

The boy known as Peter Pan promised to forever return for Wendy every Spring Cleaning, and the girl known as Wendy Moira Angela Darling promised to forever fly away with Peter any and every time he would return for her.

Such were their wedding vows.

**_The End_**


End file.
